Jane vs. Mike, Christian vs. Persona, and Kyle vs. Daniel! Episode 33
10 minutes later... Mike) Good luck, Jane! Jane) You too, Mike! =D ( Sarieror and Scalean come out of their ball forms ) Mike) Ability Activate! Sword-a-rang! ( Sarieror throws his sword towards his opponent; the sword acts like a boomerang ) Jane) Ability Activate! Skelical Barrier! ( Bones come from the ground in a growing barrier ) ( Sarieror's sword goes through the bones and continues towards Scalean ) Jane) Ability Activate! Bone Shot! ( Bones shoot against the enemy ) ( Bones crash into Sarieror's sword and Sarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burning Forceback! ( Sarieror creates a barrier of heat that pushes an opponent back ) ( Sarieror creates a shield, pushing the flying bones back ) ( Sarieror's sword crashes into the bone barrier and gets stuck ) ( Bones continue start to crash against Sarieror's barrier ) Jane) Ability Activate! Laggy Hold! ( Skeletons grab the opponent from below ) ( Arms grab Sarieror's legs, pulling him down underground ) ( A skull breaks through Sarieror's barrier, smashing into his head ) ( Sarieror falls down and lays on the ground, with arms grabbing his arms ) Jane) Ultimate Ability Activate! Skeleton Suicide! ( Scalean's skeleton body leaves Scalean's body and charges into the opponent with an explosion ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burn-dome! ( Sarieror creates a dome of fire from heat in his arms ) ( The dome quickly covers Sarieror, burning the skeleton arms ) BOOM! ( The skeleton body crashes into the dome and blows up ) ( Scalean turns to her ball form, while the dome wears off and Sarieror gets up ) 10 minutes later... Christian) Ability Activate! Shock Speed! ( Werewerra charges into his opponent, sending shocks through the opponent's body ) ( Werewerra charges towards Embery ) Persona) Ability Activate! Splatting Embers! ( Embery releases flames that double every few seconds ) ( Werewerra jumps over the splitting embers ) Christian) Ability Activate! Ground Speed! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, bringing sand up into the air to blind his opponents ) Persona) Ability Activate! Embering Rainbow! ( Embery charges into her opponent with a sparkling aura ) ( Embery and Werewerra charge towards each other ) Christian) Ability Activate! Ground Crusader! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, slamming each step, causing the ground to flow down ) ( Werewerra charges, going deeper underground each step and stops, while Embery flies into the deeper area ) ( Werewerra jumps into the air avoiding Embery ) ( Embery crashes into the ground wall ) Christian) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ground-Saw! ( Werewerra spins in a saw like motion and attacking the opponent ) ( Werewerra crashes into Embery ) ( Embery turns to her ball form ) 10 more minutes later... Kyle) Ability Activate! Thorny-poon! ( Lizarrean spins in circles creating a typhoon that pulls an opponent in or out depending on it's direction ) ( Thunder Dragonoid gets sucked in ) Kyle) Ability Activate! Thorny Slash! ( Lizerrean charges into his opponent with his thorny body ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunderous Lightning! ( Thunder Dragonoid creates a lightning bolt that targets the opponent ) ( The lightning bolts crashes into Lizerrean ) ( Lizerrean falls backwards with static jumping over his spikes ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunder Breakdown! ( Thunder Dragonoid creates a beam ) Kyle) Ability Activate! Spiked Shot! ( Lizerrean makes a tail shot, that returns attacks back or stops an attack ) ( The beam gets wacked, breaking apart with a stronger piece heading back to Thunder Dragonoid ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Dragon's Light! ( Thunder Dragonoid charges into the opponent with a bright aura ) BOOM! ( Thunder Dragonoid returns to her ball form after crashing into the broken beam ) Emiliano vs. DarkusGUY and Zach vs. Littleseed! Episode 34 Grade of Mike vs. Jane, Christian vs. Persona, and Kyle vs. Daniel! Episode 33? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Mike Category:Jane Category:Sarieror Category:Scalean Category:Christian Category:Werewerra Category:Persona Category:Embery Category:Kyle Category:Lizerrean Category:Daniel Category:Thunder Dragonoid